Forgotten
by lluxx
Summary: "You betrayed me! Leave. I never want to see your bloody face again." She had no idea who she was until the curse was broken. Now that it is, she remembers the curse that was put on her by the Evil Queen. Now, it's still not broken. Killian Jones, Hook/OC
1. One

**Forgotten**

** One**

**_Storybrooke, Maine: _**

The young woman left from her hospital shift twenty minuets before the sun rose for the morning. Grabbing her things from her office she left without looking back, entered her car, and drove fast. Daylight was fast approaching and she needed to be home as soon as possible to avoid public humiliation. The breaking of the curse was something that everyone in Storybrooke rejoiced over, even her, but she forgot that she had a curse. Still, ten years later, it had not been broken. So, after the curse broke she turned into a swan once again for the first time in years, and weeks later there was still no change.

Unless she were to go back home and find him.

But that would never happen. It was clear, he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

* * *

_**Enchanted Forest:** _

"You betrayed me!" He yelled at her pushing her against the wall of a village tavern. "You know my hatred towards that man, and yet you go out with him!" He yelled. She was scared, and he knew it al too well.

"I—I just needed help!"

"You think He would have helped! The Dark One helps no one!" He yelled once again. His rage towards her began to make heads in the tavern turn towards them.

"He knows how to help me! You're hurting me!" She managed to choke out. Drops of sweat began to form on her forehead from fear. She was terrified of him when his temper broke loose.

He smirked and raised his brow, "Oh believe me love, this is my intention." He said darkly as he held a pointed edge just centimeters away from her face. Just as he was about to cut her—she could see his face suddenly turn soft and he lowered his weapon and pulled away from the stonewall and towards him. "Leave. I never want to see your bloody face again." He said looking at her one last time before pushing her away once more and turning his back towards her.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine:**_

With five minutes to spare she made it home to her townhouse in the urban area of the town. Closing the door behind her quickly, she quickly grabbed a bite to eat before the curse hit her once more. When the curse of Storybrooke had broken out it all came back. She had gone to two people in town for help. Mr. Gold and Regina Mills, the one who had placed this curse upon her in the first place.

_"I'm sorry love, but you know how the curse works. I know Rumplestilitskin told you before." She said smugly. _

_"Look, Regina I am desperate! I can't be a freak my whole life! Can't you take it back now. Please."_

_ "Oh I know you're desperate, this puts me in a superior position."_

_ "Haven't I suffered enough?" She asked. _

_"You know how the curse can be broke. Why don't you work on that? You've already found someone." _

_She groaned. "He hates me." She reminded her. _

_"Well, that's not my fault now, is it? You know exactly who to blame." She looked at her watch, "I have to go. Nice talk, Princess Odette."_

* * *

_** Enchanted Forest:** _

The Queen burst through the hall of the kingdom with a smirk on her face. The King and Queen braced themselves for they knew of the evil that she possed and used against people.

" Good evening, Adam, Elizabeth." She addressed as she paced back and forth with that sly smirk still plastered on her face.

" Have you reconsidered where you stand in this war?" She asked. The King and Queen still remained strong.

" We have no interest in taking any part of this whatsoever. And if we did, never would we agree to form an alliance with you Regina." The King spat. Through one of the corridors she noted a young woman walking through the halls paying little attention to her as possible.

Regina used her magic and used it to pull the young woman towards her. She was rather pretty. She had a nice heart shaped face, creamy white skin, pink shaded lips, and long dark chestnut curly locks. She ended up in Regina's care and started to stroke her cheek with her long black painted nails. The woman looked at her parents, and though she looked clam, her eyes told a different story. She was terrified, and her parents could see that.

" Well. If you're willing to keep out of this feud and refuse to help me. I shall take something of great value to you." The King grasped his wife's hand tighter. " Say goodbye to your daughter." She concluded. In a matter of seconds the young lady was encircled In purple and green smoke.

Regina's face had on a smile full of evil, while the King and Queen looked horrified as they watched their daughter transform… From a beautiful young lady, into a swan.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine:** _

She closed the door to her bedroom and snuggled herself up in a corner between two walls. She stared out the window, counting at how much more time she had left before—

It began. Slowly, her arms turned into feathered wings, her lower abdomen sprouted a tail, he legs were now thin with webbed feet, her neck was now longer, and her nose turned into a beak. She was a freak, a swan. No matter how the curse could be broken, she knew it would be next to impossible.

* * *

**_ A/N: Okay so originally I used the Swan Lake plot-line for a Rumplestiltskin/OC Story instead of a Hook/OC, but I just lost interest in it and didn't like the direction it was heading into. So, I decided I could try out a new one with Hook and see how it would go. Now, I am not a Captain Swan shipper, but I have nothing against it, so please don't hate me for trying this out. I feel like this might turn into a bit of an A/U as well cause the third season isn't really my cup of tea, but i kinda plan on making this story end soon so it doesn't cut into too much of the third season plot line. Anyways, I hope you somewhat enjoy this! Reviews/Follows and Faves are always appreciated! So thanks! :)_**


	2. Two

**Forgotten **

**Two**

**_ The Enchanted Forest: _**

The King and queen looked horrified. There stood their daughter who now looked like a swan. Odette had her eyes closed shut, and when she opened them a scream (more like a honk) escaped what she thought were her lips (beak).

"Your daughter transforms into a swan when the sun begins to rise. As it sets she transforms back into her original self." Regina explained. She strutted up the King and Queen, "If you think this is horrifying, and then just you wait. You don't surrender to me, and become allies. Just see what else I have up my sleeve for your daughter." She turned into smoke and vanished with fumes of plum and black all around her.

Odette began to take it all in. She knew what she was now. A freak. Not a human, not a monster. A freak. She had her mind made up, she was leaving. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to look upon her with disgust and self-pity. If she hadn't been wandering the halls, then none of this would have ever happened.

In one swift motion, Odette was able to flap her wings and fly off the ground. She flew through one of the windows and a tear shed her eye. She could never go back. Not until she was normal again.

* * *

_**Storybooke, Maine: **_

The following day when the sunset at around seven in the evening, she awoke, fully human and begun her day, like any other. After getting dressed for the night she left the house and decided for a 'breakfast' at Granny's Diner for a change, and anyways, she would be able to hang out with Ruby for a bit before she had to get to the hospital.

"Hey Maddie!" Ruby called, waving one of her hands while the other held onto the handle of coffee. She smiled and ushered her over.

"Hey—looks pretty pact in here." She noted as she looked around the diner. There seemed to be way too many people in here at just a quarter-past seven.

"Yeah I know. Ever since Emma and Mary-Margret were sucked into Jefferson's hat, there haven't been many people here." She said, "Anyways, David came up with an interesting idea. He thought that the fairy dust back in the mines might help us get to them." She said with a smile. Madelyn nodded with a smile.

"I really miss 'em. This place just isn't the same without 'em." She said.

"I know. So, how was your day?" Madelyn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Like any other really. Nothing to report." She said with a fake smile.

Ruby shrugged. "I guess it's something we might have to adjust to again. Me with the wolf thing and you with the sw— Madelyn covered Ruby's mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! I wanna keep it on the D.L for as long as I can 'kay?" She said sighing, "I'm not as confident as you are. Trust me." She said. Ruby shrugged.

"Whatever." She scanned the diner looking for anyone that needed something, it was then she left Madelyn to go and tend to a brunette with curled hair who was wearing a blue dress, and Madelyn had never seen this girl before.

"Do you know who that is?" Madelyn asked when Ruby returned with her order of yet another iced tea.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "She really likes the iced tea though. Its her fourth one."

"I hope she's okay." Madelyn said.

"Do you think she might need to see a doctor?" Ruby asked, "You should go and see if she's okay."

"No. She's drinking iced tea. Not shoving a marijuana into her body," Ruby gave her the look, "Kay. I'll go when you go and get her the iced tea."

"Deal."

* * *

"Are you okay? This is like your fourth iced tea." Ruby asked a young woman with curled auburn hair and blue eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I just haven't had it iced before." She explained, "Its delicious!" She added.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" Ruby asked. The woman paused for a moment and sighed.

"Er—I've been a kept woman, until recently." She explained.

" I know the feeling." Madelyn muttered.

"Bad breakup?" Ruby noted.

"I think I may be headed in that direction." She said biting her lip.

"That can always be rough." Madelyn admitted playing with her fingers.

"I'm Ruby and this is Madelyn." She introduced with a smile.

"Just call me 'Maddie'." She said with a small wave.

"Belle."

"Do you have any place to stay?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, no. I—Im still looking. But I'll find one." She said with hope.

"You could stay here. Granny and I could rent a room out to you." Ruby said. She shook her head.

"Oh I couldn't. I won't be able to pay for it." She said.

Ruby gave a look to Madelyn pressuring her to say something." Will you excuse us for a moment please?" Belle nodded. "Why don't you invite her to stay with you? She might say yes." Ruby said.

"I can't. She'll see me! You know how careful I am about this stuff." Maddie explained.

"Come on! She doesn't have a place to stay. She won't tell anyone either, she's so sweet." She added. Maddie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You just met her. How do you know that?" Maddie asked. Ruby shrugged. "You never know she could be one of those innocent, nice, sweet people who are actually drug dealers, or part of the mob or—"

"I just do. Give her a chance. Besides, she'll probably be out during the day and, there are _no mobs in Storybrooke_, of all places. You're at work all night on call. She wont even see you." She reasoned quietly. Maddie bit her bottom lip and looked over to see Belle drinking her iced tea.

"No. I'm sorry I can't. I'm not comfortable with it." She said. "I gotta get to work. Bye." She said leaving the Diner before Ruby was able to say anything else.

Ruby returned to her seat with Belle and apologized for excusing herself. "Sorry, Maddie left for work." She said, which was only a partial lie.

"Oh! Where does she work? And this late during the day." Belle asked.

"At the hospital. She's a doctor er—surgeon. On night call. I know, she looks a little young, but it was just the whole curse and time freezing thing." She explained with a smile.

"Does she like her job?" Belle asked. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. There are days where she doesn't though, but everyone gets those. Now, tell me. What are you interested in?" Ruby asked.

"I love books." Belle admitted after a sudden pause. Ruby smiled.

"That's great! We have a library here and need a librarian. It's been closed for years, but now, everything's changing. I can pull some strings."

"Thanks." Belle said.

"No problem. You can thank me by staying here until you get settled down." Ruby insisted.

* * *

When Maddie got to work that night she had already gotten in trouble with the Dean for being late.

"Look, we've already accommodated you for the fact that you can't work between the hours of sunrise and sunset. The _least_ you could do is get here _on time_." Dr. Carmichael yelled. "I want you on clinic duty for the rest of the night." She added, knowing full well that Maddie would rather be working on a case.

"But J—"

"No buts! Exam room three." She shouted throwing file at her, urging for her to leave. Sighing Maddie left her office and slammed the door of the Dean.

"Stupid bitch." She muttered.

Night in the clinic wasn't all that bad. She was able to look at a total of eight people, most of whom had just the regular cold or flu. However, there was one patient who was cursed with a painful Urine infection.

"All you need are some antibiotics. It's not severe enough for you to need surgery which is good. Just make sure you eat all the medicine that is prescribed, otherwise the UTI could spread to your kidneys. And, you have to stay off the alcohol for a while." She said quickly scribbling down a prescription and then handing it over to the lad.

"Thank you." He said while reading the scribble on the note. She smiled.

"I have no choice." She muttered through her fake smile.

* * *

Hours later when she was finally off her shift, Maddie decided to pay Ruby a quick visit. Throughout the curse the two of them would meet during the night when getting a hold of one another became difficult. And, she had half an hour left to spare. She knew that by calling her cell, she would awake Mrs. Lucas, and Maddie knew better than getting her angry in the dead of night. Usually a spare key to either house was always hidden somewhere outside. Most often under a mat, in the mailbox, in a flowerpot, or even somewhere in the yard.

After ten minutes of looking around the Lucas front yard Maddie gave up. She wasn't surprised. Ever since the curse broke neither of them felt any need to sneak in and out during the dead of night, and after all, this was the first time in weeks that Maddie was thinking about 'breaking in'.

"Damn." She muttered, "Screw this." She growled angrily.

During her temperamental state she managed to kick one of Mrs. Lucas's flower pots off of the front porch causing the blue pot to shatter with dirt and the roots of (what looked like) Poppies. In a haste she realized what she had done and quickly gathered all of the evidence and brought with her to car, knowing that it would be better to dispose of the mess at home.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest: **_

She thought her plan would be simple enough. All she needed to do was find someone who could help her.

An Apothecary probably wouldn't be able to help her out as much as she would need; this wasn't a medical case at all. Besides, if it were she would have started experiments herself. If there were two things that interested her greatly, they were Medicine and dancing.

Alchemists were too involved with their own experiments on how to become wealthy quickly, and on top of that everyone knew that they worked in secret so no one would be able to copy off of their research. Odette thought of it as a shame really, their findings went straight to the grave.

What she needed was the help of a sorcerer, a witch or wizard. Magic was existent throughout the lands. The hard part would be finding one and convincing them to help her. Not everyone was exceptionally kind.

Odette pulled the hood off of her head. The sun had gone done just a few hours ago and she watched herself, amazed at how her body was able to change from a swan to human in a matter of seconds. Clearly, her safest bet was to travel and converse with others only throughout the night. Which was something her parents would never approve of.

"That's how girls end up dead." He mother would always tell her.

It was bad enough that her visits to the outside world were limited, but Odette always believed that too many limitations never resulted well. She had gone to only one tavern in the town, and that was when her older brother Charles and her older sister Anna had taken her out five years ago on her sixteenth birthday. Even now her parents knew nothing of it. If there was one thing her older siblings were good at, it was keeping secrets.

When she arrived to the tavern she quickly looked for an empty table to sit at. There were many people there, men mostly, drinking and having fun. Truth be told, Odette felt more vulnerable than ever, being that this was her first time on her own. In an odd way, the fear of her being by herself made her feel empowered. She was in control of her own life now.

_So this is what it's like to be free._ She thought as she sat down at a table in the very far corner of the tavern near a window.

Feeling uncomfortable she found it only reasonable to ask for a drink. If she was desperate for help, she needed to socialize, which meant she needed to become free.

* * *

_**Storybook, Maine:**_

A few days had gone by since the last time Maddie had seen Ruby. She was so busy with work that during the few hours of human time she had, she wasn't able to contact anyone really, except her co-workers. She remembered oy was only a few days back when Ruby, Gold, and David were both banging on her door I'm the morming. She was in her normal swan state, and David, Gold, Ruby, Regina, Henry, Emma, and Mary-Margret were the only ones who knew of her mutation.

As it turned out, Belle; the "new" girl, had been missing for a few hours. Maddie herself had no real clue as to why Gold, out of all people would be interested in finding her, unless she owed him something. Nonetheless, she didn't know where she went. She knew as much as Ruby, she had seen her the previous night at the diner. Evidently, Gold was pissed and in formation the two others left as well.

As selfish as it sounded, Maddie was too fixated on her own life, her week was packed with lab reports, tests, and regular examination papers to fill out. And, one can do only so much work when they're a bird for about half the day. Maddie was in the bedroom of her townhouse. She had been a swan for the past couple hours and had so far spent the day in reading a few books, trying to work on some reports (working on a laptop is always hard when one doesn't have fingers to work with) and watching some TV. All in all, a rather boring day as per usual.

Someone had knocked on the door, and ran the doorbell a total of three times. Maddie rolled her eyes and continued in the watching of re-runs of "Full House". The person would just not go away. Clearly, they couldn't take a hint. Groaning. Maddie flew put from her bedroom down to the main entrance. Looking through the peep-hole she saw Ruby, still banging on the damn door looking as impatient as ever.

"Ruby!" Maddie yelled through the door (although Ruby could make out the call of a trumpet whenever she spoke as a swan), "The spare key is underneath the flowerpot!" She shouted. She could hear Ruby rummaging through the door and waited for her to open it. Once she was inside, Maddie gave her a look which meant Ruby had to close the door as fast as possible so people wouldn't be able to see her. "What is it?" Maddie asked in a grumpy tone. Ruby didn't care, she was pretty gleeful. "Why are you smiling?" She asked. Her smile only grew.

"Guess what?!" She asked. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Emma and Mary-Margret are back!"

"Really?" Maddie asked surprised, she was happy that they were back of course.

"When?"

"Just this morning. They came through a portal." Ruby said, "So, in celebration we're having a party at the Diner." She said while playing with her fingers. "We all want you to be there." She added. Maddie drooped her long white neck.

"Are they okay? Are they hurt?" Maddie questioned quickly.

Ruby nodded and sighed. "Yes! Dr. Whale's did a physical. They're both fine. Now, _party_." She stated.

"So the whole dreaming communication thing with Henry worked?" Her beak opened wide, "That's fantastic. And useful."

"Yeah, don't forget the fact that you might burn, while you're in the Neverworld. Now, focus. _Party_."

"I don't know. . ." She said uneasily, "I have a lot of work to do tonight. I have a surgery to perform." She said. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me! C'mon. You guys are friends. You should be there." She said, "It's during the evening. You'll be human." She added.

"I have to do a spinal surgery. It takes about six hours on average. Not to mention all the other possible overriding variables. By the time I'll finish the party would have been over for hours." She reasoned.

"Come on! Just stay for a bit! Please!" Ruby urged. Maddie sighed and shook her feet.

"I'll have a half an hour to spare at the most. I'll come then." She said after a while of silence. "Do you want me to bring anything?" She asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Nah. We'll be okay. I better see you later." She said giving one last smile before leaving and closing the door.

Emma and Mary-Margret are back! She was happy, _maybe now I can get some help from Gold to help me find another way to break this curse_. She thought. Little did she know, they weren't the only ones to come back from Fairytale Land.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest:**_

His crew had stopped in the nearby port for the night. After three months on sea it was about time for him to rest for a few days on land. What other better way to gain new recruits? In spirit of tradition the Captain treated his sailors to a night out in a nearby tavern, not too far from his beloved ship.

A Captain never leaves his ship too far behind.

After a few hours of drinking freshly brewed beer he was finally able to let loose for the first time in months. But the feeling never lasted long. God be damned, he may as well consider himself 'depressed'. He was uneasy about coming to this certain place in Fairytale Land, for it was the place where he lost his dearly beloved.

It had been three years since that unfaithful day, but he remembered it as clear as raindrops. And, it all started in this bitch of a tavern.

"Cheer up Cap'ain." One of his drunk sailors hiccupped nudging his shoulder. "Close this chapter of yer life 'ere and start a new one." He joked.

"Talk to me like that one more time sailor, drunk or sober and I'll make sure you'll loose both your legs and eyes." He snapped gulping down one more shot of beer and scaring off the lad with his newly sharpened hook.

"Don't listen to him Jones." His advisor and only friend Locke said shoving the other pirate aside, "If you're uncomfortable, just leave."

"I'm not!" He snapped pulling out his hooked hand from under the table, one thing for sure; one must never make Captain Killian Jones angry.

They might just lose both their hands if one ever insulted him, or Milah.

* * *

Days later he was still in town. After looting some of the other ships, and bartering some of their items with other men on sea and land, Killian decided to end the night one last time at the tavern that started it all. It was late, well into the night. He was alone and in no mood to be with her crew. All this man needed was a night to himself.

Not long after he arrived he noticed a young woman walk into the tavern. She wore a gown of deep red with a gold trim with a black hooded cloak over, what seemed to be, dark honey brown hair.

He eyed her, intrigued.

_Why the hell would a young woman be out in a tavern alone?_ He thought to himself as he finished off another mug of beer. _What a moron. Wearing that dress was a mistake. Must be worth tons_. He watched her take a seat at an empty table not too far away from him. Evidently, looking way to vulnerable and uncomfortable.

Killian smirked to himself and scoffed. _Stupid lass_. He thought though his blue eyes still gazed at her.

* * *

_** A/N:** Okay, so this is a rather quick upload. I wanna give readers a heads up that I will not always be uploading so quickly. I know my Hook dialogues and characterizations need some work. I figured showing his dark side would be better for this chapter since he's in the tavern. One can't be flirtatious all the time i guess. Aside from that note, I just want to give **ALL** of **YOU** a **HUGE HUG** for all the views, reviews, faces, follows on this story already. These make my day (especially if I'm bored in class). I hoped you liked it. _


	3. Three

**Forgotten **

**Three **

_**Enchanted Forest: **_

He was closer to getting his revenge on the crocodile sooner than her thought. All they needed was the compass. In a matter of moments, he would finally be able to end his search for the crocodile, and return to Fairytale Land to look for Odette once again.

However his sense of vengeance was short lived when Emma Swan, a tall, lean pretty blonde left with Snow White through the portal hole along with the compass.

No.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine: **_

Maddie managed to convince herself that the faster she got there, the more time she would get to be able to have fun. But, no matter what, she had to leave on time. If she was late for a surgery, Carmichael would make sure she'd be a gonner.

Maddie threw on some grey and back stripped trousers with a pale pink sweater that had just the slightest low neck line. She had to accommodate for both work and a party. She fixed her hair up in a bun, brushed her front bangs and applied some mascara and dark plum eyepencil. In a matter of twenty minutes she was ready

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest: **_

"No!" Cora shouted once she was finally able to get back on her feet. She was infuriated. "They left! How are we going to get to the Land Without Magic now?" She snapped at him. She turned his back to him, and in seconds she had her hand placed over his heart. He knew what she was going to do. Pull out his heart and crush it, like the crocodile did Milah.

A part of him wished it would happen already. Twenty eight years ago he would have been satisfied with leaving this world and to be reunited with Milah. But, things were not that simple anymore. Now, he had Odette. He still had to find her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love." He said in his usual cocky voice, Cora raised a brow and narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" She was curious. He had gotten to her.

"Because we can still use this," he slowly used his one good hand to get to a small pocket just inside the pocket of his coat. He pulled out an opaque bean, "The bean can be used to transport to worlds." He said, Cora put her hand down.

"What makes you think it will take us to this unknown land?" She questioned.

"Better than nothing." Without hearing the 'okay' from Cora, Hook threw it into the waters anyways.

He needed revenge to move on.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine:**_

The bean had worked. Hook and Cora headed towards the whirlpool of a portal on his ship. The Jolly Roger and they made it to a land, almost similar to the one back home. Hook parked his ship at a dock. There were houses and buildings from where he could see, they looked far sturdier than some of the ones back home. There were bulbs of light that ignited the night allowing for one to see through the darkness.

He was impressed. For a Land without magic, the place didn't look too bad. But, he didn't come here for a vacation. He didn't leave his crew for nothing. He needed to find the Dark One. The sooner he found him, the sooner he could search for Odette once more.

After the night he yelled, enraged by what she did, he left. He left and went to the Evil Queen's palace where he kidnapped Belle for the sake of revenge. After returning from the kingdom, he felt slightly guilty for what he did. Odette wouldn't have been pleased. Nonetheless, he looked for her everywhere. In the Enchanted Forest, Camelot, Agrabah, and the various kingdoms' but she was nowhere to found.

During the course of the past twenty eight years he looked for both the Dark One and Odette, but he looked for the Dark One much harder.

Because, his feelings of hatred were stronger than those on whom that he really cared about.

"There is magic here." Cora said to him as they walked, parting directions. Hook raised his brow cocked his head.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I feel the strongest that I've ever been, in years." She replied.

While Cora left to go and start forth with executing the plan she had for herself, Hook walked around the night looking for the Dark One. As he walked around he was able to understand that there was some sort of gathering happening in one of the shops. The Dark One was loathed by many, so chances were he wouldn't be there.

He knew he shouldn't be seen so quickly. He kept hidden as he searched the town. No matter what, he knew he would find him.

The scent of a coward was never too far to sense.

* * *

As Maddie walked towards the Diner she couldn't help but feel an uneasy breeze of cold air. However, she knew she was probably just imagining all of it.

_Keep calm,_ she thought to herself as she fixed her bangs on the way in, _once you get inside everything will be normal._

When she arrived at the diner, everyone was already there. Henry, David, Mary-Margret, Emma, Archie, Ruby and loads more of the families close friends. Maddie sighed and began to circle around, meeting with some of her friends. She gave Emma and Mary-Margret one tight hug, she never realized how much they meant to her until they vanished.

Of course, one never realizes how much they love a person until they're gone.

After having an interesting conversation with Dr. Whale and Dr. Hopper about the controversial topic of euthanasia she was interrupted and pulled away by Ruby.

"Come on! Please tell me you didn't come here to start one of those medical conferences." Ruby said pulling Maddie's arm.

"No. But I like discussions. They create a s-"

"Oh save it for the medical board. Come on! Have a drink!" Ruby said grabbing a glass of vodka for her friend.

Maddie rolled her eyes and pushed the drink aside. "I have a surgery to do in less than fifteen minutes. I can't drink."

Ruby groaned. "Boy. Now I know that if I ever want another girl's night, you can't come." She joked, "But come on I gotta get you something."

"A coffee would be nice." She hinted. "I'm on it." Ruby said dropping Maddie's arm and heading behind the counter to brew the coffee.

Maddie grabbed a seat next to Henry who sat in a booth alone looking outside the window. Maddie gave a halfhearted smile and walked to sit down across from him.

"Hey Henry." Maddie said.

"Hey Maddie." He said turning towards her.

"Must be nice to have you're Mum and Grandmother back. I knew how much you missed them." She said. Henry nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just happy that they're okay." He said.

"So uh, who are you waiting for?" She asked.

"My Mom. Regina." Maddie's face fell just the slightest and she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh I see." She said clearing her throat. It wasn't that she hated Regina all that much anymore. After some of her sessions with Dr. Hopper she taught herself to forgive to help let go of her baggage and start fresh. It certainly wasn't easy.

She was just afraid of her.

"You don't have to be mad at her anymore." Henry said.

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "How do y-"

"You're forgetting that I was the one who was trying to tell you who you really were in the first place." Henry reminded.

"Oh. Yeah I remember." She said shyly.

"Besides, I know my Mom's trying to change. Just give her chance." He said. Maddie nodded and in the meantime her coffee was ready.

"See you later Henry. I gotta leave." She said.

"Wait! You're going?" Henry questioned, Maddie smiled with a nod.

"Yeah. Sorry I can't stay for too long. I have to get to the hospital." She said.

"Oh. What is it this time?" Henry asked out of curiosity.

"Spinal."

"How long?"

"Possibly six hours on average." She said, "I'll see you around okay Henry? It was nice seeing you again." She said.

On her way out she said goodbye to everyone and was even able to catch Regina come in. Being the bigger person, Maddie smiled and welcomed her in. Henry and Dr. Hopper were right. She had to move on to open a new chapter in her life.

She made a mental note to thank them both later.

* * *

He had found his crocodile. He was inside a shop with the young maiden he had kidnapped for the Queen years back. He had found her. The Dark one was vulnerable once again. All he needed to do was get to the girl and Rumpelstiltskin would crawl into his hand/hook.

He watched him hold on dearly to a shawl that he recognized. It was beige, still in good condition. The shawl was made by Milah, who had given it to her son as a gift. By the way it was locked up; Hook knew it was valuable towards him. He would take it from him, and they key to his plan, would be the girl.

Belle, the bookworm.

He turned away from the window and smirked to himself as he brought his hook towards his eyes, impressed by his works. Deciding to head back to the Pier to his ship, as he walked he could make out a few people walking in the darkness of the night. One of whom, was Cora, who was following someone. Evidently they had no idea what he was in for. She gave him a curt nod, signaling for him to stand by as the plan was put into to action.

* * *

Once Maddie left from the party she headed towards Gold's Pawn shop in asking for a favor. After to walking in and seeing him with Belle- which she thought was incredibly unexpected- she awkwardly left in frenzy, embarrassed by what she had done. She decided to walk through the back ally of Center square to get to the hospital. It would save her more time.

She had already gotten the ten minute warning call from her supervisor. The procedure itself didn't start in an hour, but preparing the patient, the equipment and then scrubbing herself took quite a bit of time.

"I'm on my way Carmichael. I'm seven minutes away." She said talking through her phone in the dead of the night. Her voice carried through the night.

"Are you driving?" She asked.

"No. Walking." She said bluntly.

"Why! Ugh you know what? Run. You don't get here, and you're off the case." Rolling her eyes, Maddie hung up and screamed in frustration.

"Wish I was a goddamn swan right now." She muttered through her. She braced herself and ran in her heels.

Thankfully, she had a pair of proper footwear in her locker at the hospital.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest:** _

During her visit to the tavern Odette could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked around the room liked a confused animal and noted that a man sitting just a few tables away from her looked at her, as if he was trying to stare deep into her soul and scare her to death. She found him pretty intimidating. Especially with his hook.

Odette cleared her throat and looked away, averting her attention to anywhere but him. Maybe her mother was right- _this was how some girls ended up dead._ And now, he was walking straight towards her. _At least I got to live a good solid twenty one years._ She thought as she began to sprint out of the tavern, and as far away from the man as her feet could carry her.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine:** _

The surgery ended up going pretty well. The patient was still under anesthesia which was not all too bad, it was far better than having him wake up during the middle of his operation. She was a little weary; this was the first surgery she had done since the curse had broken. Even though she had done the procedure many times before, this was certainly different.

Her whole night was spent in the hospital. Maddie didn't mind though. She liked being here. Working really helped keep her mind off some of the things that she was constantly thinking about.

The party was nice. However, all it did was make her homesick. She wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest. The rest of her family was there. Her parents and older siblings. In fact, she only came to this world because he remembered being with Ruby and Snow when the curse hit hard. When Mary-Margret and Emma returned, she asked Snow about the possibility of her being able to go home to her family. Just when she thought that her life could finally move forwards, she was told that the ogres were back in the land. All she could think of were her loved ones. Her family, and Killian- though she didn't want to admit that.

She didn't want to rely on a man who would only show her disappointment throughout her life.

Some people just didn't get happy endings.

And that was okay. Life still continued.

"Vallen." She turned to find Carmichael gesturing towards her. Sighing and rolling her eyes she walked towards her.

"Can I help you?" She questioned sarcastically. She was the given the look- it was always given to her when her attitude became sarcastic.

"Yes. I need you to work work overtime." Her heart stopped.

"B-but might shifts about to end. I had to leave a party, and I was in the O.R for si-"

"Yes, yes. We know you have a phobia of the sun," Maddie crossed her arms and glared, "For God sakes, you're not a vampire!"

"I can't. You promised me that weeks ago." She stated, "I have every right not to accept." "I can fire you." She threatened. A pit grew in Maddie's stomach.

"You wouldn't." She shot back, trying to look as confidant as possible .

"And why is that?" The Dean questioned.

"This is a small town. One hospital. You're already short on staff. Everyone here is an asset to you." She shot. The Dean kept her mouth shut.

"When will you be able to work on call twenty-four seven again?" He voice softened. Maddie bit her lip, shrugged and sighed.

"I can't guarantee you anything." She returned leaving the Dean alone outside the surgical room. If there was one thing Maddie disliked, it was letting people down.

What a hypocrite she was, because now she had let more people down that ever.

* * *

Hook met with Cora down in the chamber of his ship. She had successfully taken Archie Hopper, faked his death, and managed to blame it all on Regina. Of course, the magic that had finally made it to this land worked wonders for her. Now all she needed to do was watch as the townspeople would slowly blame her daughter for the crime.

Hook had been interrogating him all through the night. He knew that he was the only one in Storybrooke that knew of everyone business, and that included Rumplestiltskin. This man was the key to destroying his enemy forever. He wasn't much help though, the fool knew of nothing, other than Belle. Clearly, the bookworm meant more to the crocodile than Hook had thought. This only meant that his original plan would work just as fine. Trap her, leave. The coward would come for her, allowing himself to get to the shop and steal the shawl.

So much for Rumplestiltskins' happy ending. Once that job was out of the way, Hook would work on his own happily ever after.

By God, after the hell he had gone through and back, he damn-well deserved one.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest:** _

She ran. That was the only thing on her mind. The alcohol she had drunk wasn't helping her much. Odette wasn't much of a drinker. In fact, she kept away from it most of the time. She knew of its properties, while her blood stream would remain clean, her liver and kidney would rot out with excessive drinking. If one could drink a little and carelessly, then killing oneself would be easy.

"Oi!" She heard someone shout. Odette turned to find that same man running after her, panicking even more, she tried to double her speed. "Slow down love, I'm not gonna hurt you." He called in his deep accent.

_Man with a hook, not trying to kill me? Fat chance._ She thought as she ran even faster. Before she knew it, she outran him (though it was probably the fact that he drank way more than her). And, she tackled a poor old lady to the forest bed.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" Odette said gasping for breath. She helped up the old woman, she had grey hair and nice sharp green eyes.

"Child," the woman held onto her hands, "You're hands are so cold." She said cupping them in her palms. "Come back to my home. I'll get you all warmed up." She insisted. Odette froze.

"No!" She yelled catching the woman off guard with the loudness in her voice,

"I-I don't want to become a bother. I'll be fine!" She insisted.

"Child. I may as we'll tell you now. I always win and get my way. Now, come along." She said pulling Odette towards deeper into the forest, "I'm Granny Lucas."

"Odette." She replied. Granny cocked her head.

"The princess?" She questioned. Odette nodded.

"Why are you out here child?" Odette shook her head.

"Long story." She said with a fake smile.

"You know, I have Granddaughter about your age, maybe a few years younger. Red, I just know you two will get alone great." She said.

_I have to leave this place._ She thought.

* * *

_**A/N:** So, unfortunately this is one of those boring chapters that every story usually has but, don't give up on me now please! I'm editing the next chapter and trust me it is **MUCH** better! I hope you guys don't stop reading after this, and i apologize for the disappointing chapter, but, sometimes they are considered necessary. On a side note, I wanna thank you **ALL** for such great reviews, faves and follows! They are always much appreciated, I am always up for wanting to know what you guys think. Thanks again!_


	4. Four

**Forgotten**

**Four**

_**Storybrooke, Maine: **_

The following day Maddie was shaken awake by Ruby and Dr. Whale. She was still in her usual swan form, but she had nothing to hide from those two. They were great friends who she knew them from her "previous life". Yawning like a trumpet when she awoke, she was surprised to see how sad both of her friends looked. She narrowed her eyes and stared deeply into theirs. Slowly, she brought up the question,

"What happened?" She questioned. Ruby and Whale both looked at one another, looking unsure of what they should say.

"We don't know how else to tell you this . . ." Ruby said slowly. All Maddie could focus on were her red rimmed eyes. Ruby started choking and turned away placing a hand on her mouth. Whale looked at Ruby and sighed shaking his head.

"Archie—Archie passed away." He said calmly. He knew how to break the news to people, as a doctor Maddie knew that emotional detachment and strength was something that all doctors had to become used to.

Her long white elegant neck drooped. "Archie?" She questioned hoarsely placing her wing over her eyes, shocked at the overall picture. "But, who woul—"

"Regina.' Whale said. Ruby sniffled and sighed.

"Well, we don't know that for sure, but all signs point to her." Ruby stated. Maddie cocked her head, holding back tears.

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"Last night, a few hours after you left, I saw the two of them get into an argument. I don't know what it was about, but I could tell it was serious. Then, when he disappeared, it only made sense. She would have been the only one." Ruby explained.

Maddie thought back to last night. Henry had been trying to explain to her that Regina was trying to change for the betterment of his future. While Emma and Mary-Margret were gone, Maddie saw that as well. Regina was a lot of things, but one thing was certain.

She loved Henry more than anything in the world. And, for once, Maddie didn't buy it.

"What about Gold? I mean, he could have done it too." Maddie said after a long period of silence.

Ruby shook her head and shrugged. "He didn't. He's trying too hard to change for Belle. And anyways, what did he have against Archie?" She questioned raising a brow.

"Regina's trying to change for Henry." Maddie added.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job." Ruby snapped.

"Has anyone even told her? She may have been framed."

"By who?" Ruby shouted, crying once more. Whale put a hand on hand on her shoulder.

"Gold. He has it in for her." She said. Ruby shook her head.

"Whatever the reason, Hopper's gone Vallen." Whale said sincerely. "The funeral is today at around eleven. You should come." He said. "I better go." He added leaving Ruby and Maddie alone in her room.

It seemed too impossible. Maddie knew that dying was a part of life, but it was too shocking. She had seen Archie only a few hours ago, and now? He was gone.

Dead.

* * *

They were good friends and colleagues. She went to the funeral for him. During that moment, it didn't matter to her that she was an animal. It was something that she was always so insecure of, but whenever she was with Archie she was able to overcome that.

She stood beside Pongo and Marco listening to people paying their own respects. She decided to go ahead as well.

"I had a very personal and professional relationship with Dr. Hopper. With my friend Archie." She began, a few honks escaped her beak, "When I realized that I still had the personal curse on myself I didn't know what to do. The life I had here was over. But, it was Archie who was one of the few people who were able to stand by me during this state. He—" She chocked up on her tears, "He always told me to look on the bright side of things. To forgive people so that I could move on with my life. The optimism that I managed to attain was through his love and support, which is why, I think we should all continue what Archie wanted us to do. To forgive to make peace with ourselves. Which is why, I believe Archie would have forgiven whoever did this to him—because he was a kind, gentle soul who helped us all become a better person." She finished.

"It was really brave of you coming by today." Ruby said to Maddie when the funeral had ended. Maddie nodded.

"It was for Archie. I had to be there." She said with a long crackled sigh. Ruby placed Maddie on her lip and held her close.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Hook knew that there was a funeral happening somewhere in the town. He managed to get Archie to speak, which allowed for him to find out more about Belle. She was the key to his plan.

He made sure that she had left for the crickets' funeral when he broke into the library. Hook was never much of a reader, but there were always some books that managed to catch his eye. Back in Fairytale Land, it was on dark magic in particular. He needed to know what he was up against.

Here, there were books on many more things other than magic. He found it oddly refreshing. He waited for the bookworm to come back, and while he looked around he managed to find a rather interesting book.

A book on trumpeter swans.

He stared at the spine of the book and slowly pulled it off of the shelf. Running his hook along the spine of the binding he opened the book and flipped through the pages full of incredibly realistic paintings (having no idea what a camera was) of trumpeter swans.

He slammed it shut.

He didn't need to be engulfed in too many emotions. It would stop from finishing what he had started. However, he found himself opening the book once more, and ripping out a page with one elegant swan, telling himself that it was nothing.

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest:_**

The kind old woman led Odette to a nice small cottage, just on the other edge of the woods. There was a small village all around her. There looked as if there were many people in residing in the town, but there were no lights, no fires keeping the villagers warm from inside their houses.

The animals were taken care of. They were in a pen, and she noted that on several animals there was a bell wrapped around some part of their body. It was as if it were an alarm for something.

"Now, I know you don't want to be a bother. But, child I insist that you stay here for the night. It's not wise letting a young woman venture off alone." Granny said bringing her to the steps of her home.

"That's very kind of you. But, I'm afraid I can't stay long. I really must be going soon." She said a little more forcefully. Granny frowned and sighed.

"Very well. But, you'll freeze in a light dress like that. I'll get you something warmer." She said with a small smile, though Odette knew Granny hated the thought of her being by herself.

"Red! We have a visitor!" Granny called. Odette took off the hood of her black cloak and saw a young woman, possibly just a few years younger than her, come down the steps wearing a bright red cloak.

"Hello. I'm Red." She said with a smile and extending her arm. Odette smiled—and it was a true smile.

"Odette." She said shaking her hand.

* * *

**_Storybrooke, Maine:_**

Maddie had decided to not spend the day locked up in her house for a change. Rather, she was at the Charming's loft with majority of everyone else who had attended the funeral. With the exception of Belle—who was somewhat shocked and uncomfortable to come to truth with that fact that Maddie was half swan.

Insisting that as an animal she did not have any deadly diseases around her, Maddie sat on the counter of the kitchen bar. It was only fair that she would be able to sit up high, as a swan she was rather short, making the dwarves seem like giants to her (which they were pretty pleased with).

If there was one person she was worried about though, it was Henry. The kid sat by himself, looking out the window as if he was waiting for Archie to walk by.

"He looks so sad." Maddie said to Ruby, who was leaning on the counter top beside her.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Henry." She said slowly. Ruby nodded and shrugged.

"Well yeah. He is a kid. It's not easy for anyone to handle a situation like this. He has Emma. He'll be okay." She said.

"I sure hope so."

"I wonder if he's having second thoughts about Regina." Odette shook her head.

"No. That kid is a believer. They don't think like that." She said.

"Hey, you did something very brave today ya know. Coming here, even though you're not comfortable. That takes balls." Ruby said raising a brow. "Does it finally mean you won't be the 'Boo Radley' of Storybrooke?" She joked trying to lighten the mood. Maddie honked and fluttered her wings

"First off, Boo Radley _never_ left his house. Second, no, maybe. I don't know. It's something I'll have to get used to." She said truthfully.

"Y-" Ruby was cut off by Leroy.

"Hey!" He called over to David and Mary-Margaret, "Me and the other dwarves have been wondering, when will we go back to the Enchanted Forest?" He questioned which caught Emma off guard. Maddie already knew the answers and didn't want to hear it twice.

"We fought really hard to get back home." Emma reasoned.

"And the ogres are back. There is nothing left." Mary-Margret added.

"Look, the curse is broken which puts Storybrooke on the Map, which means people can come and go from here as they please. What will they think? This place isn't normal, there's magic here again." He reasoned.

"He's right you know," Ruby interjected, "A girl turning into a wolf-"

"Or swan." Maddie interrupted,

"-isn't exactly normal." She said. Emma sighed.

"Look, nothing is going to happen. No one has come here yet. As sheriff, when something happens, then we can think about what we're gonna do. For now, we should just leave it." She gestured with her hands. Maddie sighed and cleared her throat,

"So, _when_ something happens we'll go back?" She tried to clarify.

"That's not what I meant. We can _think_ about it." She said signaling that the conversation should end.

There was nothing left for Maddie in Storybrooke anymore. All she wanted now was to go home, curse or no curse.

* * *

He had stolen the shawl with success. Belle had locked herself away in a part of the library. The Dark One had left his shop to go and run after her, and in the meantime he had stolen the shawl.

It was almost too easy.

However the hard part came next.

As he returned back to the Jolly Roger with his shawl in hook, he sat and thought about destroying the shawl once and for all. To make the Crocodile miserable once more. However, it wasn't that easy. The very shawl was made by the hands of Milah. Ridding himself of the shawl would prove to be far more difficult.

Hook resided in his chambers on the ship. He sat on a barrel near his hammock and mattress. He put the shawl down, and pulled out a piece of paper from the inner pocket of his coat. It was the page on swans that he had ripped out of a book in the library.

Hook stared deeply at both artifacts. They both meant something to him, and like the two women he had fallen in love with, they were both very different.

Milah. His first love would always have a special place for him. She wanted adventure, respect, and adrenaline, everything that Rumplestiltskin could not provide for her. Because he was a coward. She liked the way of the pirate and was pretty good at it too- for a woman. For her, it was love at first sight when he had told her of the many adventures he had.

Odette. Odie-like he had called her. She was different. Adventure was something she never really cared for. She was rather a private person. It wasn't until months after meeting her did her finally tell him who she was, he didn't even know about the curse until he had found a swan on his ship. She wanted little to do with the pirate life, but eventually had warmed up to it and him as well. During that time they didn't even kiss each other once.

This meant there was still human swan swimming somewhere in Fairytale Land.

He smirked; the first time they had met she had run from him in fear of getting sliced up by his hook.

"Very different indeed." He said to himself.

The footsteps that he heard on his boat snapped him back to reality. He had a hunch as to who it would be.

He picked up the shawl once again and headed out of his room. He found one of the quarters on the ship had the curtain pulled back. The room in where the cricket resided. The intruder was in there.

Hook leaned his frame against the wood of the frame to his chambers and eyed the doorway, waiting for someone to come out. The cricket soon fled and raced up the stairs to exit the ship. He smirked; Belle had followed in shut behind him before returning back the room.

She was here for the shawl.

"Oh my dear Belle," He said as he walked into the quarters catching her attention, he held his hook up to his face, "You should have stayed with your books." He said darkly.

* * *

Maddie had ended up spending majority of her day with the Charming family. She was never all too close with them as a whole, but there was always a friendship that she shared with Henry, Emma and Mary-Margret.

Once the sun was nearing to set, Maddie was deciding to head back home and take a break. She wasn't on call tonight, which meant that she could actually sleep for once during the night. But, Ruby insisted that they spend some quality time together for a short while. However, since the death of a dear friend occurred just twenty four hours ago, Maddie deemed it to be slightly inappropriate for now.

"I'm sorry Ruby but I gotta get home." She said wiggling her beak. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

"'Kay. I'll see you see sometime later then." She said with a weak smile.

Maddie got home and sighed. She had made it a whole day without feeling too ashamed and embarrassed about being a swan.

_Maybe I could do it every so often_. She thought.

A few moments later she could finally feel her arms, and not wings. She grew taller, and her long dark brown, golden curled hair was back, and she no longer had hundreds of white feathers all over herself. She was normal again.

Maddie changed into her pajamas and tied up her hair in a big poofy bun, letting her long front bangs loose. She fidgeted with them, she needed to get them trimmed just the slightest; the ends were poking her eyes, making seeing things just a little harder.

She went down to the family room in the townhouse and turned on the T.V, flicking through some channels while eating some stir-fry that she made a day or two ago.

For the first time in a while, she was genuinely relaxed.

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest:_**

Red and Odette spent a good portion of the night hitting it off in Red's small room upstairs in the cozy cottage. Odette was given a warm black and white dress and a new black hooded cloak with a fleece to help her fight off any cold while she was roaming around in the night.

"So, tell me. What is a princess like you doing so far from home?" Red questioned while she took a sip of some of the tea that Granny had been kind enough to give them.

"It's a long story really, but I'm looking for someone who can help me." She said giving her the best answer she could come up with.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Red asked.

"Er—I'm looking for a good apothecary," She lied, "I have this sickness that's taking away part of who I am. None of the doctors in the castle could help so I'm going to help myself." She finished sighing and biting her tongue. She hated lying, especially to someone who didn't deserve it. Red and Granny were so welcoming to her, and all she had been doing was pushing them aside slowly.

"I get it. There's always a mystery involved in our lives. There's one here in our village too." She said. Odette narrowed her eyes and cocked her head.

"What is it?"

"There's a wolf. It's been attacking the village for years, it was gone for a while, and now it's back when the full moon hits." She said. Odette's eyes widened.

"B—but tonight's a full moon." She reminded. Red nodded.

"But don't worry, we'll be okay." She said brushing it off, "Granny made me this red cloak to protect me. Ever since I've worn it no wolf, no attacks." She said with a smile. Odette was relieved.

"That's good to hear. Now, I feel better." She said. Red shrugged.

"Just the way it is I guess." Odette sighed and put her cup of tea down.

"Thank you so much for everything. But, I have to get going now." She said. Red raised her brows.

"But it's the dead of the night! You shouldn't be out alone. I'll go with you!" She said with excitement. Odette shook her head.

"No! No, Red, it's not that simple." She said softly, "I have to do this on my own." Red nodded.

"Oh. Is that because there's a _boy _involved?" Red asked raising a brow. Odette scrunched her face and shook her head.

"No!" She said with a smile. "Is there a boy involved with your story?" Red nodded with a slight wisp of blush flowing through her cheeks.

"Peter, the blacksmiths son." She said.

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck." Odette said pulling out her hand for Red to take. She shook it and pulled her in for a hug.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" She questioned. Odette nodded.

"Yeah. Once I become cured, I'll come and see you. I promise."

* * *

**_Storybrooke, Maine:_**

He had woken up in a bed, in some white sterile room with his hands tied down to the bed. He narrowed his eyes and finally, there was pain on his side that overtook him. He winced and held his scream of pain. After catching his breath, he finally got a better look of the place.

The last few things he had remembered was following Rumplestiltskin and Belle to the town line with a gun in his hand during the night. Belle had taken the shawl away from him—she was far too clever for her own good.

It made her naïve.

He had shot her. He had broken the crocodile. He had seen him in agony as he watched his dearly beloved forget who he was which tore him apart.

Karma got the betterment of him. In those few seconds, he was hit by an odd looking carriage and pushed away on the side of the side of the path.

His sides hurt. He had broken his ribs—that was what Emma had said. She arrived after the accident had occurred.

He didn't know what to do know. It seemed as if he was so close to getting what he wanted for the past twenty eight years, but everything was now too far for him to keep up with.

He heard footsteps coming his way. Having a feeling that it was the Dark One coming back for revenge he braced himself. That cane he always carried around with him hurt like hell, and with broken ribs it would become a bitch.

However it wasn't him. It was Emma.

"You came here to see how I'm feelin' love?" He asked flirtatiously. Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I could have cared less if you died out there. What I want to know is how you came _here_." She said seriously.

"If you want to get me to talk love, tying me to a bed is a reasonable way to start things—"

"Oh please. If you want to talk, talk. Otherwise I know you're hurting in a whole lot of places, and it only takes one poke for you to feel pain." Hook laughed which made Emma poke him on his side, making him clench his jaw.

"Alright! I came here with Cora, on my ship" He snapped making Emma remove her finger off of his ribs, "What do you want to know." He said seriously catching Emma off-guard just the slightest.

"What were you doing with Gold and Belle at the town-line?" She asked raising a brow.

"Ruining the Dark One's chances at a happy ending." He said causing Emma to narrow her eyes.

"Why?" She knew Gold wasn't one that many people liked, but this guy had a never-ending feud with him.

"Because he took away mine."

* * *

After Emma had finished interrogating Hook, she joined the others back in the lobby of the hospital waiting for news on the newcomer—Greg Mendell who caused the accident. It had been hours and they of nothing from any of the nurses, or Dr. Whale who was operating on the patient. To make matters worse he kept receiving calls from a certain "her" on his phone.

It wasn't until after a nurse came out of the surgical room looking for Whale did they realize that the procedure didn't even start, and that Whale had gone missing.

"What are we gonna do now? We can't let this guy bleed himself to death." Emma said. A bulb lit in Ruby's brain.

"We could get Maddie to do it." She said, "Someone can page her and she'll come. She does this stuff all the time. I could look for Whale while she does the procedure." She suggested. Emma sighed and looked towards her parents.

"What do you think?" She asked. Mary-Margret and Leroy both nodded.

"She's our best bet." Leroy said. Mary-Margret nodded. Emma signed and agreed.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to the Dean to get her here." Emma said leaving the group while Ruby left for Whale's office to get his scent and go off to look for him.

* * *

Maddie was just about to head off to bed until she heard her pager beep. She cocked her narrowed her eyes as she read the message that was sent to her by Carmichael.

_We need you in the O.R now_.

Maddie knew that calling and arguing with her boss at this point in time was useless. She sighed, changed into some trousers and a shirt before leaving with her coat and racing to the hospital.

* * *

"Middle aged male, no medical history, was involved in car accident. We did an endoscopy which confirms internal bleeding from the liver, crashing probably punctured the tissue." One of the nurses in the scrub room told Maddie as she got ready to perform the procedure.

"Has the blood flow from around the liver been slowed down?" She asked she walked into the surgical room.

"Yes."

"Has he been given anesthesia yet?" She questioned one last time.

"Yes."

"Should take a few hours. We need to clean out the blood, fix the tissue and any other arteries, then fix the lung." She said. "Who did you say this man was again?" She questioned.

"We don't know. A newcomer." Maddie paused, shocked. Leroy's suspicion proved to be true.

* * *

Killian had fallen in and out of sleep for the past few hours. The noises in the infirmary kept him awake. There were people coming in every so often checking to see how things were going. Emma didn't come by to see him again, no one did actually.

Revenge always did come as a price. This price came with physical pain.

Boredom got the best of him. He turned his head to his side and watched people come and leave the hallways as they pleased.

There was one certain person who had caught his eye. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if the person he was seeing was real.

She had familiar dark brown honey curled hair. Similar height, and if he listened attentively he could make out a familiar voice.

It _was_ her. She was here all along.

"Odie?" He yelled in a raspy voice. He watched her turn around before her green eyes landed on him. Odette was here.

She narrowed her eyes and gaped her mouth, lost for words. After excusing the person she was talking to, she walked over into Hook's room and stared at him.

"Killian?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Look at me go! These updates are fast! Anyways, they have met at last! I told you this was better than the last update (and much longer). Thanks again for **ALL** of the reviews, faves, and follows. I'm glad that you guys are actually liking my story. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed it. :)_


	5. Five

**Forgotten **

**Five**

**_The Enchanted Forest:_**

She left the small village that resided on the edge of the forest. She had thanked Granny and Red graciously for all of their hospitality, regrettably so, she did not want to leave. If it weren't for her small quest, she would have stayed there for as long as she could.

It took her a while to get to find some sort of safe haven. Odette looked up to the sky to see that dawn was soon nearing, meaning that she had just a short while to find some place to rest for the day. Knowing that her safest choice was to just spend her hours as a swan in some body of water, she needed to find a lake or a river.

Finally, she had found one. During that time she and turned into a swan. It felt odd to her still; it did need some getting used to. She never would have thought that her life would eventually turn out to be like this.

She waddled her way to the lake in front of her and then stopped suddenly. A few feet away from her webbed feet was the ghastly pirate from last night at the tavern. Luckily for her, he knew not that the swan he saw before him was actually her.

She entered into the cold depths of the water and waddled away from the pirate who was cleaning his face with the water. He did not see the swan, and she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

**_Storybrooke, Maine: _**

Maddie had finished the surgery a few hours ago. Now she and Whale were on standby for the next few hours along with the nurses making sure the patient was stable. Whale had gone to go and tell those who were waiting in the lobby the update on the patients vitals. All in all, he would be fine.

She was outside along a hallway in one of the corridors in the hospital. She was going over the report with Carmichael who was checking up on Maddie, wanting to know what had happened to Whale when he was meant to be operating, and wanting to know once again, if she would be able to work on call twenty four seven.

She had heard a voice. It sounded weak, and raspy. Calling her.

"Odie?" She froze for a split second. Only a few people had ever called her that back in the Enchanted Forest. Her family, Red, Snow, and Killian. She turned around and finally her green eyes landed on someone she thought she would have never seen. Her mouth went a gap and she excused herself from the Dean. She narrowed her eyes and walked into the patient's room.

"Killian?" She said. The man smiled his flirtatious smile and laughed showing his pearly whites. Maddie however stayed near the door. It had been years since she saw him last, surely things were different.

"Hello love." He said, "Why're you standin' all the way back there?" He called out. Hesitantly, Maddie walked closer to the foot of the bed. Her face surprisingly showed no emotion. She didn't know want to say. She just stared the body in front of her. "You look different," he said pointing his finger at her front bangs, and her pierced nose. Maddie found herself touching them, playing with them nervously. "Not too happy to see me are you?" His tone changed and his face fell. No longer was he flirtatious, but dark. Dark was how he usually sounded when he was serious.

He looked very much the same. Despite the fact that there was a little blood on his face—the nurses didn't do a good job of cleaning him up— he was bandaged across his abdomen, and his hook was missing.

"I-I er, I have to go." She said slowly and quietly grabbing her file and leaving his room. She needed to talk to someone.

As she walked out, she could hear Killian calling her name. For once, that did not stop her.

Now, she needed Ruby.

And, she only had a little more than an hour before she transformed again.

* * *

Maddie knew that Ruby had been awake for a long time. Usually, she would have been out for a run, but since the night she had was long and tiresome, Maddie had decided to stop by her house instead. After rudely awakening Granny, and getting one dark glare from her as well, Maddie was allowed to race up to Ruby's room.

When she opened the door she saw Ruby's sleeping figure laid underneath one very comfortable looking blanket, and a bunch of soft pillows. Maddie sighed, tried herself and pushed Ruby's covers aside, and shook her. After behaving a few groans, Ruby's eyes finally opened.

Maddie was aware that Ruby was angry to be awoken so early, but this was important to her.

"What?" Ruby said half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and leaned against the bed frame while hugging one of her pillows. "You did not come all the way across town for nothing. You woke me up. Now, spill." Ruby said. Maddie bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"Did you know Killian was here?" She blurted out finally. Slowly, ruby nodded,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maddie had told only Snow and Red of what had happened between her and the one handed pirate. Rumplestiltskin and Regina knew only through their usually scheming.

"I didn't want you to freak out. You were so hurt before." She explained, "I figured he would go back and leave before you guys met." She said.

"Why would he leave?" Maddie asked softly. Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know he came here with Cora to kill Mr. Gold." She said. Maddie furrowed her brows.

"Cora? As in Regina's Mum?" Ruby nodded, "What the hell were they doing?" She asked furiously.

"I told you. They wanted to come here."

"Why?" Ruby groaned.

"For their own selfish reasons." She said slowly. "Did Emma tell you that he was here?" She asked. Jealously boiled inside Maddie.

"Emma? He's met Emma?"'

"Yes. Last night." Maddie groaned and sighed. "When did you meet him?" Ruby asked after a long silence.

"Just now. At the hospital." She said. Ruby raised a brow.

"Who made the first move?" Ruby questioned.

"He did."

"He wanted to talk to you." She said. Maddie scoffed and shook her head.

"No. He hates me."

"Doesn't sound like it. He wanted to talk to you." Ruby said.

"No. He didn't." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me. Being in denial will get you nowhere. You guys could have a fresh start, he could break the curse- isn't that what you've wanted for years?" Ruby said sternly.

"Yes b-"

"No. You have a second chance to be with the person you care for. Do you know what I would give for that?" Ruby said. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't even know if I want to be with him anymore." Maddie said quietly as she played with her fingers. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's here to kill Mr. Gold. He's still too attached to Milah. If I were to be with him again all I would get is heartbreak. I don't want that. I want to find someone who will actually care for me!"

"He does." Ruby said.

"No. He doesn't! If he did, he would let this revenge thing with Milah and Mr. Gold go and move on." Ruby sighed.

"Well, in his defense it's hard to forget someone's first love. Don't you feel that way too?" Ruby asked. Maddie shook her head.

"No. He _was_ my first love."

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest:_**

Odette had slept during the day. She laid her longneck on her back, and floated around the water peacefully. No one was chasing after her, no one was telling her what to do or where to be; she was relaxed.

As the day went by she went in and out of her slumber. She had seen many people come and go, the pirate included. He eyed her for a bit, as if he knew that the swan was hiding something. She was lucky; he had left without any move.

A few children had come and gone as well. However, there was one person who had caught her eye. Someone she had met a few times before, Snow White.

She looked different. Her long dark hair was free and untamed in her usual bun. She wore leggings and a chemise, carrying a cloak and a bow and arrow with a pack full of survival objects. She was all set.

Odette watched her closely; she set up a camp near a herd of trees and cooked herself some dinner. She sat alone, looking bored and frightened. Clearly she was on the run, Odette knew just who from, the Queen.

* * *

When Odette was nearing transformation she left the lake and walked towards the trees in the woods. She would come back to keep Snow some company. They were old friends. Not too close though as they had only seen one another on occasion.

When she returned to the shore of the lake, she made the mistake of catching Snow off guard. In a matter of seconds, there was the tip of an arrow pointed at the base of her neck. Odette placed her arms up in surrender, frightened.

"Snow! It's me!" She said. Snow narrowed her eyes and lowered her bow cocking her head.

"Odie? What are you doing here?" She questioned in shock as she pulled her along with her to the small campsite she had set up.

"That's not important. I saw you from afar. I thought you may have wanted company." She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"That's very thoughtful of you. But no. I should get you home." Snow said with concern, "You're parents must be worried." Odette shook her head.

"Forget about me. Seriously, I'm alright." She lied. Snow sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're hiding something from me. And, I'm gonna find out what it is." She stated.

* * *

**_Storybrooke, Maine: _**

Maddie had fallen asleep in Ruby's bed. As she slept she turned into a swan once more. Ruby herself had decided to take a day off of work after reasoning with Gran. But, if gran was one thing for sure, it was understanding.

Maddie had woken up a few hours later in Ruby's bedroom. She looked around and saw no sign as to where Ruby was. "Ruby!" Maddie honked again and again. After the third call she gave, she heard footsteps running up the steps to the house. In walked Ruby, and along with her was none other than Mary-Margret.

_Great._ She thought, _Just what I need. _

"Hey." Mary-Margret said as she took off her coat, scarf and hat. "I heard what happened. Ruby called." Though Maddie trusted her with all her heart, the less people that knew the better. Maddie glared at Ruby, which became a lot more menacing when she was a swan, the black around her eyes always gave her more of a dramatic effect. No need for covergirl makeup products.

"What?" Ruby said putting her arms up in defense, "I needed an expert on love." Ruby said. Mary-Margret shook her head.

"I'm no expert." She said brushing it off.

"It was either you, Emma or Belle. Out of the three, you were the only one in a stable relationship with your significant other." She said.

"Okay," she nodded in agreement, "I guess I am kind of the best pick." She admitted. "Anyways, Maddie, what's troubling you about this whole thing." Maddie sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She's said. Mary-Margret raised a brow.

"You know what I think? I think you're scared." She said. Maddie's scoffed.

"Why would I be scared?" She counter questioned. Mary-Margret placed her chin in the palms of her hands.

"You don't want to feel rejection," bingo, Mary-Margret had pinpointed her fears, "Which is perfectly understandable, seeing as that I never really approved of Hook-"

"Killian." Maddie corrected. She didn't like it when people called him 'Hook'.

"Whatever." She heard Ruby mutter.

"The point is. If you don't want to go through with this relationship I support you."

"What?" Ruby questioned. Mary-Margret nodded.

"He's not a good person Odie," she said softly, Maddie knew she was being sincere now, "He only looks out for himself. He wants revenge, no matter what the cost. He shot Belle-"

"What?" Maddie questioned in shock. She didn't know Killian would go such a length. Mary-Margret nodded.

"Yeah. He shot her to get to Gold. She crossed the town line and lost her memories. He got hit by a car by the newcomer. That's how he ended up in the hospital." She said.

"He went through all that trouble, for Milah?" Maddie asked in a weary voice, "All that, for Milah?!" She faked a laugh, "Oh of course he would do that. His dead lover comes first, and I'm always thought of last." She was jealous. Beyond jealous. "You know what? I never want to see him again!" She yelled. Snow and Ruby looked towards one another.

Maddie didn't care. If Killian could forget about her so easily, then. She could too.

Even though, forgetting one's first love is always hard.

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest:_**

She had _run_ from him.

That was a first. Usually when he was to approach a maiden at any tavern they would yearn for him to get closer to them. Clearly she was different- and odd. Very odd.

Evidently, Milah was right. Not all women were the same. He had argued with her on that subject many times before. That women at proven him wrong.

* * *

"So. It's been a few days." Snow said to Odette as they trekked through the forest bed.

"And?" Odette asked.

"Are you going to tell me why you _really_ came with me?" Odette but the bottom of her lip.

"Not now. Eventually."

"Why is this such a secret? Does anyone know?" Snow asked.

"My family."

"Do they know you've left home?" Snow asked raising a brow.

"Yes," she replied nodding, "But they don't know where I am." Snow stopped.

"I'm worried for you. When we part ways." She said, Odette cocked her head.

"What makes you think I'll be leaving?"

"Doesn't seem like you're coming along with me." Odette nodded and pursed her lips.

"I've been cursed." She finally said. Snow raised her brows in shock.

"Cursed? By whom?" She asked.

"I'll give you three guesses." Odette said sarcastically. Snow sighed and shook her head.

"Regina."

"Bingo." Odette said softly. Snow shrugged.

"What happens?"

"I turn into a swan."

* * *

**_Storybrooke, Maine: _**

Hook spent the rest of his day staring at the door which led to the corridor of the infirmary where he was. He stared, waiting for Odette to come and walk by again. He knew that the chance was incredibly low. It was just a coincidence that she had walked by, but there was also the chance she would come by again. She was wearing a similar coat and uniform that majority of the doctors in the infirmary were wearing.

Best just to ask someone where he could find her.

Late into the hours of the afternoon Hook received visitors. Regina and Cora, Hook smirked. He knew that they wanted something. Seeing as that they had come to him meant that Hook would have liked the proposal to the idea as well.

"Come back for seconds have you now Cora?" Hook joked as the two women walked in. Regina rolled her eyes and Cora—as always—was unamused.

"We need your help." Cora said.

"I've gathered that, yes." He replied.

"We're going to get you out of here, and then we can talk somewhere more private." Regina explained as he walked over to Killian to help him up. He furrowed his brows.

"I'm leaving the infirmary, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Regina gave him a straightforward answer.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for some—"

"Save it lover boy." Regina said crossing her arms, "She won't be coming by anytime soon." She said, "It's daylight she's a swan remember? She never the leaves her house." She said enunciating the second half of her sentence. Hook raised his brows.

"She's still a swan? After all these years?" He clarified. Regina nodded.

"Yes."

He was satisfied. At least in twenty eight years, Odette had not found a new love. Now, he needed to keep it that way.

"Her home. Where is that?" He asked. Regina sighed and looked towards her mother.

"This girl—" Cora began.

"Woman." He corrected.

"Yes. If you help us, you will get _everything_ that you want." She said, her eyes showing promise.

He accepted. If it meant killing the Dark One and meeting with Odette once more, another favor would not hurt a pirate like him. Without a second thought, he left the hospital with the two evil Queens.

* * *

When Maddie went to work that night she was on clinic duty once more. All throughout the day, and her shift she remained unfocused. All she could think about was Killian.

Killian, Milah, and Rumpelstiltskin. A three way triangle. No matter how hard she felt she tried, Maddie finally came to acceptance with the fact that she would never fully be involved in Killian's life. Despite all she said that morning about never wanting to see him again, the urge for her was just too strong.

Maddie excused herself from her patient and left the exam room. Her feet led her to the very room where Killian laid in, around ten hours prior to her arrival. When she walked inside she stopped.

He was gone.

His bed was empty. His IV's were taken off of him. The sheets to his bed were crumpled and thrown to the side. Quickly Maddie found herself racing to one of the nurses at the information desk.

"There was a patient in the Medical Unit, room two-o-six. Where is?" She questioned. The nurse opened a file that was newly placed on one of the racks on her desk.

"Uh—Dr. He was discharged already." He explained. Maddie narrowed her eyes and cocked her head.

"He's not well enough to leave. Who authorized it?" The nurse furrowed his brows and looked at the file before looking at Maddie contently.

"You, Dr." He said slowly.

"What?" She faked a dark laugh, "What the hell? That bastard." She said.

"Should I look into this?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"No. No need." She said before walking away.

She didn't care what happened or who he was with. She was done with him, for good this time.

Well, as done as she could be.

* * *

_**A/N:** Fear not guys! I updated meaning that this story, thus far, will not be abandoned. I did warn that the other chapters were uploaded faster than usual. With midterms ending and exams just around the corner, things may slow down just a tad. Aside from that, hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, thank you so much for all of the faves, follows, and reviews- they make my day! _


	6. Six

**Forgotten**

**Six**

**_Storybrooke, Maine:_**

He had helped Cora and Regina read the map that Regina had uncovered in the library. Hook had navigated them into the depths of the forest that lay just outside the town of Storybrooke, but it still resided inside the town line. He had left the two to go and dig their buried treasure, where 'x' had marked the spot.

"Now, you owe me your side of the bargain." Hook said as he fixed the screw on his hook—he had stolen it back from the sheriff's office when he left the infirmary.

"Fine." Regina snapped as she pulled out a vial of a potion. She threw it to the pirate who caught it once handed.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with this?" He questioned raising his brow. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's a tracking potion. It'll help you find out where she lives." She explained.

"What? You don't know where she lives?" He asked confused. Regina scoffed.

"Of course I do," She stated crossing her arms over her chest, "But I'm a little occupied here, besides, I don't think you're too familiar on the concept of addresses." She said sarcastically.

"Just tell me how this works." He said annoyed.

"Just pour it over a possession of the one you are tracking owns. A trail will appear, and only you will be able to see it. Follow it, and you've reached your destination." She explained.

"And, just how am I supposed to find something that belongs to her?" He asked. Regina raised her brows.

"You're telling me, that you don't have anything of hers that she left behind with you when she left and came here?" She asked trying to clarify. Hook remained silent, giving Regina enough information to know that she was correct. "Wow. Not as sentimental with her as you were with Milah, were you?" Hook started to boil with rage making Regina feel superior. She cracked a dark smile, "It's a wonder how you think she'll even _want_ you back."

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Try her office in the hospital." Regina suggested.

* * *

Maddie spent the first time in a while doing some lab tests in the laboratory, comparing cell samples for her lab report. She couldn't concentrate. Killian and Milah were the only two things on her mind.

She knew of his relationship with Gold's ex-wife, needless to say she had always been a tiny bit jealous of her. She was always on his mind, he missed her dearly and she could see that. They were in love for sure.

But surely, almost thirty years later, she would have thought that he would finally move on. Even _she_ had vanished from his life, not once did he bother to look for _her_. It looked to her as if pirates in general were a too different.

Deep down, Maddie wondered if he ever really cared for her at all.

Was she just the rebound girl?

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest: _**

Snow and Odette had set up camp for the morning. Ever since Odette had told Snow what happened to her, she no longer had to hide out from her friend during the day. In fact, she felt as if a huge weight of lies had been lifted off of her shoulders. Because of Odette's new 'disorder' Snow had decided to camp out during the day, and travel at night to make things easier for both of them.

"What are you gonna do?" Snow asked. Odette was now fully human, and leaned against the trunk of a tree in the forest bed staring deeply at the sparks igniting in the fire.

"What do you mean?" She asked, though she knew full well what Snow had meant.

"What are you looking for? Did you come out here for help?" She asked. Odette replied with a nod. "From who?" She added.

"From a sorcerer. Magic did this to me. Perhaps, magic can undo it." She said. Snow sighed and cocked her head.

"I don't think that's true." She said. Odette raised her brow.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"True love is the most powerful source of magic of all," Odette rolled her eyes, "Maybe true loves kiss can-"

"Snow. You know I don't believe in that." She said. Odette did not believe in the power of true love. How impossible it is, for someone to become 'destined' to be with a significant other for them- only one would suffice. It didn't make much sense to her.

"That's because you've never been in love." Snow stated. "It exists. You're brother and sister fell in love when they married."

"Neither have you." She retorted, "Besides, true love doesn't have to mean true love with a partner. Couldn't it be family or Friends?" She questioned. Snow shrugged.

"Doesn't seem like that to me." She said softly. Of course, Regina had spoiled it for her. "But Odie, you have to be careful. Magic can be very dangerous and destructive." She explained. Odette pursed her lips and nodded with a sigh.

"Well, from what I hear, love can do exactly just that."

"Rumpelstiltskin." Snow said after a period of thoughtful silence. Odette furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose.

"I'm sorry, who?" She asked raising her brows. Snow smiled and shook her head.

"Rumpelstilskin. He's known as 'The Dark One' and as far as I know, the most powerful man out there. I think he may be able to help you." Snow said. Odette smiled, she was getting closer.

"Really? Thank-you" She exclaimed. Snow didn't look too happy.

"Be careful Odie," She was sincere again, "He's very dangerous. Very dark. Be careful when making deals with him because there is no going back." She explained.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because, with him; all magic comes at a price. A very high price."

* * *

**_Storybrooke, Maine_**

Hook managed to retrace his steps from the forest, to the library, and finally to the very modern and high-tech infirmary. He decided it'd be best to walk right inside rather than look suspicious.

He had snuck into places loads of times, but this world was different.

He walked up and down the endless floors and corridors of the lone infirmary in town. He figured it'd be best just to ask someone where he could find Odette's office.

"Excuse me miss," He said placing his one hand on a young woman's shoulder. He hid his hook out of sight, and stared deeply into her green eyes to whisk her into doing what he wanted.

Odette's eyes were much more beautiful.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a smile, Hook was on the right track.

"I'm looking for someone's office." He said.

"Is the person you're looking for a doctor or nurse? I'm afraid nurses just have the nurse's quarters." She explained. Hook thought back to what Regina had told him,

_Try her office_.

Doctor. Odette had become a Chirurgeon.

"Doctor. Odette?" He questioned, "Do you know where I could find her office?" he questioned. The blond woman knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, but, there's no one by the name of 'Odette' working here." She explained. Hook sighed.

"Yes there is. I saw her here twice." He pressed. The woman shrugged.

"Maybe you could describe her to me?" She suggested.

"Alright then, she's has dark brown hair—its curled, deep green eyes, She's just a few inches taller than you, has one lone dimple on her right, and has a bit of a short fuse." He explained as best he could. He knew he triggered a memory inside the woman, as he raised her brows, sighed and nodded—just slightly annoyed.

"You mean Dr. Madelyn Vallen." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Third floor, just outside the surgical unit." She said. Hook gave her smile.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." She said with a sudden dose of anger.

"Something the matter love?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah there is. Because she's unwilling to work on call twenty-four seven like any normal doctor would—guess who has to take up more of a workload? The nurses!" She snapped as she walked away.

"Blondes" He muttered as he took a flight of stairs to the third floor.

He stopped in front of a large wooden door. In silver letters, he could make out the words of:

_DR. Madelyn Vallen M.D_

_Surgery_

He knocked on the wooden door three times and waited for a reply. After hearing nothing, he gave himself the green light to open the door to her office.

It was tidy. He expected nothing less. She was a bit a neat freak. Even when she boarded the Jolly Roger, she had the tendency to clean most the time when she was capable. He didn't mind having a clean ship, but his quarters were forbidden.

He didn't need anyone touching his things.

He took some time to look around the office. Above her desk he found two certificates. 'Degrees', most likely for the studying that she did when she came to this land. Back at home, she had showed a great deal of interest in medicine. And, dance.

But she dare not pursue it as a career.

_"Not a bad dancer, love" He said after a while of watching her feet spin and her dress twirl around her ankles. His voice caught her off guard and she jumped, knocking a bottle of beer off of a barrel. "Calm down, it's only me." He said. She gulped and bit her bottom lip and she tucked on the ends of her curled hair. "You could make due with talent like that." He advised. She clenched her jaw and stood her ground._

_"Are you telling me I'd be better off a prostitute?" She shrieked in disapproval. Killian laughed and shook his head, stepping towards her slowly._

_"Darling, I know prostitutes and courtesans. They do not dance with elegance and eloquence." He said. She shook her head._

_"Well, if you must know, ballet is not something I wish to do to earn." She said turning her back to the pirate to continue her cleaning. Hook raised his brow._

_"Really? And what is? Cleaning?" He asked sarcastically. She scoffed._

_"Wouldn't you like to know." She muttered._

_"C'mon love. You can't keep me hangin' like that. As far as I'm concerned this is longest conversation we've had in a while."_

_"Medicine. I want to become a physician, specifically a Chirurgeon."_

He looked on her desk. Nothing much was placed. A plaque with her name written on It, a few lean sticks which he presumed were writing instruments, and a painting—one that looked too realistic. It was of her, smiling, her lone dimple was ever so prominent. Beside her was Snow White, and to her right was a woman he had not yet seen. She had strips of red in her dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He smiled as he picked up the painting in its frame.

He hadn't seen her, this happy in years.

Inside her drawers he didn't find too many personal items. Some papers, some books and some cheap looking handkerchiefs. But, there was something that had caught his eye.

In the bottom drawer on the right hand side, hidden underneath all of her 'useless' things Hook had found something sentimental to the both of them.

One of his compasses. He had given it to her a few weeks before they had parted. He thought that it would help her, travel on her own when they would _really_ part ways. He knew she would leave the ship eventually to go and find what she was looking for. He figured, a compass would come in handy, she would remember him.

Because, by God she made an impression on him.

Hook grasped the compass and placed it inside his coat pockets. He made sure that everything was placed back where it originally was. He knew that she would freak if she saw someone had riffled through her things. Especially if it was him. He knew that she wasn't all too happy with him, though, he wasn't quite sure why.

He left her office and closed the door behind him. Once he left the hospital he pulled out the vial of the potion that Regina had so 'thoughtfully' given him. He poured a few drops onto the compass and watched as bright yellow line appeared In front of him.

He would get to the swan's abode.

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest:_**

Dawn was approaching, and Odette and Snow were at the docks in nearby town. She figured that sailing on a ship to far off kingdoms would help her find who she was looking for. Rumpelstiltskin.

She gave Snow one long, tight hug.

"Thanks for everything." Odette said. Snow nodded on her shoulder.

"Not a problem. I wish you the best of luck."

"As do I. Snow, be careful. I look forward to seeing you soon." She said. Snow laughed.

"You need to look out for yourself alright?"

"Got it. Oh! If you ever meet a sweet young girl around our age named Red who wears a red cloak, give her my regards and tell her and her Grandmother that I'm safe." Odette said.

"I will. You can count on it." Snow said. They pulled away and Odette sighed looking at the sun that was just about to peak out of the horizon. Time was fast approaching. "You better go. I'll be fine. Trust me." She reassured. Odette gave Snow one last hug and they parted ways.

* * *

By the time she made it to the docks, she had already transformed back into a swan. Luckily for her, no one was awake during the earliest hour of the day. Unfortunately for her, all of the ships had left the pier except for one.

It didn't look too bad, just a tad worn out and old. It would suffice for her; all she needed was a lift. Odette flew onto the deck of the ship and waddled her way down to the forecastle deck where she could hide behind some of the barrels and nest there for time being. She heard a few snores not too far away from where she was, most likely the other sailors on the ship.

She could sense that this was going to be a long venture.

* * *

_**Storybrooke, Maine:**_

Hook had successfully followed the trail which led him to Odette's home. As a first impression, it looked neat, furnished, and simple. He walked up to the door and began to pick the lock with his hook. It was always a useful tool.

Now that he was in, all he needed to do was wait. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Maddie was able to get only a half hour off before she had to go back to work. She had decided to pay Belle a visit in the rehabilitation unit. Though the two of them weren't close, the nice thing to do would be to go and give her a visit.

Who knows? Maybe it could trigger a memory of her old self.

She knocked on the door of her room, and surprisingly found Belle awake, lying on her side staring at the door. Maddie gave a smile and slowly walked inside.

"Hey there." She said softly as she walked to Belle's bedside. She pulled up a stool and sat on it beside her.

"Um—do—do I know you?" She asked in a confused tone while knitting her brows together.

"No offence, but that is actually a really stupid question to be asking." Maddie blurted without thinking. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I'm so sorry—I really shouldn't h—"

"It's okay," Belle said with a shrug, she gave a small smile and laughed just the slightest, "It kind of was stupid." She admitted blushing just the slightest in embarrassment.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked. Belle nodded with a shrug.

"Alright I guess," She eyed Maddie's attire. The lab coat, the tag, and the professional look made her wonder, "Are you my new doctor?" She asked. Maddie shook her head.

"No. I don't specialize in rehabilitation. But, I am a doctor here." She said.

"Oh! Well, what is it that you do?" She questioned.

"Surgeon, but I've specialized in cardiology; neurology was something I was really interested in though." She explained. Belle's eyes widened.

"Wow. You er—look so young. I could never tell." She said. Maddie nodded.

"Yeah well, that's a long story." She said quietly. A long awkward silence drifted among them which Belle broke with a nervous laugh.

"So uh, were we friends before I er—lost my memory?" She asked softly. Maddie sighed.

"No. We weren't," She said bluntly which caught Belle off guard, "But you and my best friend—Ruby, you guys were close. She hasn't been able to come see you, she's busy with her own life." She explained. Belle raised a brow.

"What is it that she does?"

"She's a waitress, but she's going through training. She's going to be taking over the family business soon, so her Grandmother is showing her the ropes and such." She explained.

"I was won—" Belle was cut off by the sound of Maddie's pager. Maddie looked at Belle with an apologetic glance. "Don't worry about it. You uh, have lives to save." She said. Maddie gave her smile.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you again. I hope you get better soon and I'll see you around—I suppose." She said.

When Maddie left Belle's room she found Mr. Gold, pacing back and forth along the corridor in which Belle was placed in. Maddie knitted her brows together and decided that a few moments of chit-chat with the isolated man wouldn't hurt.

"Mr. Gold?" She questioned as she walked towards him. He greeted her with an icy glare.

"What is it that you want?" He snapped, "As you can see I'm a little occupied." Maddie raised her brows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You looked a little too worried. I just wanted to know if you were okay." She explained. Gold scoffed and laughed darkly.

"The woman I love forgot who she is, doesn't remember me, all because of your _lover_." He spat. Maddie glared right back.

"This has nothing to do with me. He is not my lover. You shouldn't be too worried, amnesic patients recover eventually." She said.

"Not too high of a rate though is it? None of this would have happened if it weren't for the bloody Ho—"

"Hey. If you're done with taking all of your anger out on me, why not go and _do_ something about it."

"Like what? Why would you be willing to give me this suggestion, wasn't that long ago when the two of you were al—"

"It was almost thirty years ago. A lot has changed." She said. Gold was curious as he raised his brows.

"Are you telling me you don't care for the bastard anymore?" He asked. Maddie bit her lip. "Ah! You're unhappy—whatever for?" he asked slyly. Maddie scoffed.

"Like I would tell you." She said.

"You told me quite a few things back home dearie." He said reminding her of some of the help she had begged for. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

_Because of your bloody ex-wife_. She thought.

"Because, if there was one thing this curse taught me, it was how to be independent. I don't need a man in my life to get me through hardships." He laughed darkly.

"Oh I think you do dearie." He retorted. Maddie raised a brow.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, you're still a swan. There's only _one_ way to break that curse." He said.

"Oh I don't think there is. Isn't there a potion? A spell?" She asked. Gold wagged his finger.

"We've been over this before dearie, some curses can only be broken by true love." Maddie sighed and walked away leaving the disabled man alone.

_Maybe, I'll just have to find a new true love._ She thought.

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest:_**

His ship and crew had just arrived back from Neverland. Escaping that land—Pan, was hard. But he managed to do it.

Hook was not weak.

They arrived in a port in a kingdom he had visited long ago, and after a few days, it was time to set sail. He knew not where he was going this time, but one thing was certain, he was chasing the Dark One—wherever he may be.

The sun had set a few hours prior. Most of the men had fallen asleep down in the barricades while shifts for manning the ship circled. After a long day of finding a heading, searching the map, and getting everything settled in order he had a long day. All he wanted now was a bottle of rum to get his mind at ease.

He strutted his way down to forecastle to find some of the imported alcohol they had stolen from some of the venders. The farther he entered and searched for his drink, the better he could make out a voice.

He hadn't heard it before and he knew instantly that it didn't belong to a man. He smirked to himself—there was a stowaway on board.

He walked deeper into the corner of the forecastle and found a young woman. He couldn't make her out so well in the dark. He eyed her as best he could—he could tell she was in panic.

And talking to herself.

He rolled his eyes and internally groaned. She was a lunatic.

"Oi!" He called in a loud voice to capture her attention. He watched her freeze on spot. "What the hell do you think you're doing on my ship?" He questioned. She turned around slowly and took in a deep breath. "Come into the light lass." He said gesturing towards her with his hook, which reflected in the darkness. Slowly she braced herself and paced towards him.

He watched her. The closer she got, the more frightened she became. He could feel that.

Once he got a better look at her in the light he narrowed his eyes and eyed her.

It was the same girl whom he saw in the tavern a few days back. The one who had run from him. Evidently, she recognized him too as she quickly grabbed hold of her skirts and scurried off away from him as fast she could.

"Not this time love." He muttered as he chased after her.

* * *

_**A/N:** Look at these quick updates! Haha, I guess I'm just really into this story, a major part has to do with all of you for your encouraging reviews, follows, and faves, it means so much! Anyways, I know there is like, no Hook/Odette interaction in this chapter, but hey, at least the story is kind of taking off now. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you. :)_

_Just an aside- a "Chirurgeon" is what Surgeons were called during the middle ages (as far as I know) _


End file.
